


This Isn't Even My Final Form!

by xama



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xama/pseuds/xama
Summary: Loki's been burned by secrets enough to want to reveal his Jotun heritage and form to the Grandmaster before they deepen their relationship, to forestall complications.The Grandmaster has a second form of his own to reveal, it's... superb.





	This Isn't Even My Final Form!

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/kaHMv6zD27k My friend, ally, and sister made this video while I was writing the fic, it's a visualization of what happens at the end!
> 
> Also: Thor and Loki are brothers and if you ship them you're a thot, I know Thor doesn't appear in this fic but I figured it had to be said.

Loki did not hate himself – not much, at least. A couple centuries of being told that Ice Giants are nasty, and then finding out that you are actually an Ice Giant is not the quickest thing to get over. But Loki had had a few years to get over it, two of them on Asgard posing as the All Father which quite fun. He hadn’t necessarily gotten over it, but he had accepted that he was a Frost Giant, although his preferred form was and would continue to be Asgardian.

He rarely had occasion to take his ‘true’ form, and hadn’t really worn it around anyone, but he had been on Sakaar for weeks now, and while he and the Grandmaster had fooled around a bit, Loki knew that there was potential for more. Secrets and lies had soured Loki’s previous relationships, both romantic and not,(Thor, Odin, and Frigga _definitely_ not, the thot made Loki shudder a bit) so although he held the titles ‘God of Lies’ and ‘God of Mischief’, he figured that open honesty was the best policy in this case.

Grandmaster was relaxing in one of his many thrones when Loki came up to him, Topaz at his side as ever, and a handful of hangers-on loafing around. Also a puddle of… someone, and a faint odor of burnt toast and bile.

“Loki, it’s uh, good to see you. What brings you to my… magnificent throne room?” As he speaks, the Grandmaster semi-placidly gestures around the room.

“I would request a private audience, for the purposes of discussing a rather sensitive matter.”

The Grandmaster’s eyebrows waggled, but he sent out his hangers-on, aside from Topaz, who rarely left his side. Once the room was clear and Topaz had diverted her attention elsewhere (she was the Grandmaster’s assistant and bodyguard and had no interest in observing his… liaisons, although the Grandmaster was all-too willing to engage in public couplings and orgies, and rarely called for privacy if he expected that hany-panky was the only item on the agenda. “So what was this uh, ‘sensitive matter’ of yours?”

“Well Grandmaster-”

“Oh uh, please call me Jeff.”

“Jeff, in the weeks I have been on Sakaar I have felt truly welcomed by your hospitality, and wish there to be no secrets between us.”

Jeff, although that was almost certainly not his true name, suddenly looked a bit shifty. “Secrets - secrets are fine, they can be very uh, rewarding.”

Loki generally wouldn’t argue with that, but this secret was not really one that could net him any future advantage, and while on Midgard he had learned of a method of coping or therapy known as ‘venting’ (or ‘bitching’ as Thor’s friend Stark would likely call it, Loki did after all know how to operate a Google and had read an informative article about Stark written by the learned scholar Wikipedia) that he would rather like to try, and as Thor was likely dead by his (their) sister’s hand, the Grandmaster was the best test candidate. It was actually in Loki’s benefit to reveal this secret, and while making sure that there would be no nasty reveal in the future, it might also prompt Jeff to reveal a secret of his own. Perhaps who his mysterious champion was, Loki still had not seen the supposedly ferocious warrior in battle. “I feel that in this instance it would be more rewarding to reveal this secret now; you see, Jeff, this may be my favored form, but I have another.” With a suggestive smirk Loki shifted into his Ice Giant form.

Jeff leaned forward in his chair, a crooked, inscrutable grin on his face. Looking Loki up and down appreciatively, he said “Oh nice, love the blue, and uh, the ice. Well you know, in the interest of, uh, full disclosure, I have another form too.” And then he Shifted..

The Grandmaster had turned into a large dark blue, or perhaps black bird with a kind of natural light blue bowtie, a rather handsome creature, thought not particularly interesting, until he lifted his wings over his head. Loki, still in shock, took a step backwards, then he took another look, and realized why Jeff wore oddly-styled blue make-up in his Aesiroid/Humanoid form. Loki had assumed that it was some facet of Sakaarian culture, or perhaps from the Grandmaster’s original culture, but it seemed to be an homage or allusion to his avian form. After creating a sort of hood with his wings, Jeff had transformed from an average black bird into a magnificent blue and black creature, with two piercing eyes, that almost looked like it was smiling at Loki. Loki tentatively smiled back.

And then Jeff started hopping around Loki. The combination of the hopping and the very desirable bird form overwhelmed Loki, and he fainted.

“Think I charmed him?”

Topaz shrugged.

“Yeah, okay, uh, how was my dancing? I haven’t done that in a while.”

Topaz smiled slightly “Superb.”


End file.
